Family
by mystique-yami
Summary: Vegita's little sister comes to earth. but a strong enemy wants her back and would do anything to do so. can the z fighters destroy this enemy? or will he get what he wants? DISCONTINUED
1. Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I only own Adamina.

**Family**

**Chapter 1:**

Found

~*~ Vegeta's Dream ~*~

"Vegeta help me! Don't let him take me!" screamed a female voice.

"I'm coming Adamina!" he shouted back. Vegeta flew as fast as he could to where she was.

"Hello Prince Vegeta. I suggest that you don't even bother trying to get back your sister. Otherwise I'll kill her and force you to watch, then I'll destroy your entire planet, along with your people, and finally, I'll kill you. Ha Ha Ha Ha." ~Frieza! I can't let him take her! But I don't stand a chance against him, yet. Damn him! I promise you Frieza, we will meet again and then I'll destroy you and get back my sister. I will do whatever it takes. I swear this to you, Adamina. Be brave, we will meet again.~ Vegeta looked back at his sister. She was struggling to get free but Frieza was just too strong for her. Adamina looked like she was going to cry but apparently thought against it, knowing what Frieza might do to her if she did. Frieza smirked and took off.

"Vegeta!!" Adamina cried out just before she was out of sight. And then, she was gone.

~*~ End Dream 

********** 2 a.m. at Capsule Corp... 

"Vegeta. Vegeta wake up. What's wrong?" asked a worried Bulma as she tried to wake her husband up.

"What is it woman?" asked Vegeta sharply as he sat up, out of breath and sweaty.

"Nothing's wrong, I just saw that you were having a nightmare and wanted to wake you from it." she replied in a quiet voice.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Well, what possibly could have been in your nightmare that would cause you to be all shaky and sweaty?" asked Bulma, worried because this never happened to him.

"None of your business." he stated bluntly as he laid back down on his side, facing away from her.

"Of course its my business, I'm your mate! I have a right to know. Come on Vegeta, tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. Please?" she whispered the last half in his ear.

"Fine! I dreamt about the last time I saw my little sister, the day that Frieza took her from me."

"You have a sister? I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity. That day, I vowed that I would find a way to get her back. But instead, I've done nothing! I don't even know if she's alive or not. She always looked up to me, especially if she needed help. I failed her!" He turned around and looked into Bulma's cerulean blue eyes. Bulma couldn't think of a time that she had seen him look so sad. Hell, she couldn't even think of a time he looked sad at all! She laid back down and Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He then buried his face in her hair.

"Vegeta, don't worry. I believe that there's a chance that she's still alive. We'll figure something out to find her." said Bulma comfortingly as she snuggled in closer. She didn't get a reply however, because Vegeta had already fallen back asleep.

*********** 1 p.m. Somewhere in the forest... 

It was warm and sunny. There was no cloud to be seen in the sky. Piccolo was meditating in the shade of a tall tree. All was quiet and calm, nothing could break his concentration. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and something that sounded like an explosion. ~What was that? I should go check it out.~ He stood up and flew off in the direction of the sound.

*********** 1:05 p.m. The Lookout... 

While Piccolo was searching for what made the sound, Dende had sensed something. "Mr. Popo, do you feel that? A great power has landed on Earth. I hope whoever it is doesn't want to destroy or take over the planet. Peace cannot end now."

*********** In the forest... 

Piccolo searched from the air for any signs of an explosion or anything that could have possibly made the noise. ~What could have made that noise?~ He was now puzzled over the incident. Just then he felt a huge surge of power. He turned and looked in that direction and saw a thin trail of smoke. He flew in that direction. A few minutes later, Piccolo came upon a young looking women who looked extremely hurt. She had just emerged from her pod and had just collapsed on the ground. Piccolo noticed that she had just came out of a saiyan pod and was wearing saiyan armor. He decided to be a little more cautious. He figured that if she was indeed evil, she was too badly hurt to do anything, but you never know with saiyans. He landed and walked to her side. The woman had gashes all over, was bleeding extremely bad, and was having troubles breathing. He picked her up gently and her eyes flew open. Piccolo looked into her deep sapphire eyes and could see just how much pain she was in. He could just barely sense her ki. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I am going to take you somewhere where you can be healed." She nodded with what strength she had left and closed her eyes. As soon as she did that, Piccolo took off into the air and flew as fast as he could to the lookout.

*********** At the lookout... 

Goku was there when Piccolo got there. He had come to ask Dende about the huge surge of power he had just felt. Dende had said that he had no clue, but that he had felt it too. They were too busy discussing it to notice Piccolo.

"DENDE!!" growled/shouted Piccolo. Goku and Dende turned around to see Piccolo carrying a woman, wearing saiyan armor, with shoulder length black hair. They noticed that she was bleeding really bad, so they rushed over to him. Piccolo gently put her down so Dende could heal her.

"Hiya, Piccolo. What happened and who is she?" asked Goku as Dende started to heal her. Goku noticed that Piccolo's arms were covered in her blood.

"I was in the forest mediating when I heard an explosion. I went to check it out but saw nothing. Then I felt this surge of power and saw a thin trail of smoke so I went to check it out. That's when I found her coming out of her pod. I have no clue as to what happened to her."

Just as Piccolo finished talking, Dende finished healing the mysterious girl. She blinked a few times before she sat up and looked around. Instinctively, she wrapped her tail around her waist. "Are you all right miss?" asked Mr. Popo as he helped her up. They noticed that she was short, possibly shorter than Vegeta.

"I am now. Thank you.... Where am I?" she asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"You're on the planet Earth. My name's Goku. The guy who helped you up is Mr. Popo, this is Dende. He healed you. And that is Piccolo, he's the one who found you." said Goku with his usual goofy grin, as he introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Princess Adamina." she replied with a smile.

"Princess?? What are you a princess of?" asked Goku, curious.

"I'm the Princess of all saiyans." she stated.

"If your the princess of saiyans, that means Vegeta is your brother. Right?" said Goku.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. You know him? Is he here?" she asked eagerly. ~I hope he's on this planet. I miss him SOOO much.~

"Yep, he's here. I think he's actually on his way here right now." replied Goku.

Just then Vegeta landed. He noticed a women standing there, in saiyan armor, talking to Goku. ~It can't be. It's not possible. How did she get here? I hope she hasn't changed.~ He thought to himself as he walked over to them. Adamina turned to face him when she noticed he was there. And before anyone could blink, she ran over to Vegeta and gave him a hug, nearly knocking him on his ass in the process. This shocked everyone, except Goku, because he's Goku and he expects that from family's (even Vegeta's), and Vegeta, because, after all, it was his little sister, the only person, besides Bulma that he would let hug him. "Adamina? Is that you? Its been along time." said Vegeta, no smirk or frown on his face. Instead he had a little smile, but only a little one.

"Yeah, its me Vegeta. I know we would see each other again. So, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Lets see here. Came to this planet to destroy it, got my ass kicked by Kakarot, went to Namek, destroyed Dodoria, then destroyed Zarbon, Kakarot destroyed Frieza, found a mate, had a son, fought some androids, got ass kicked by Cell."

"Question. Who's Kakarot? And you have a mate and a son?? I SO wanna meet them. I get to be an auntie!!"

"I'm Kakarot. According to Vegeta, that's my saiyan name." said Goku.

"That's a stupid name. I like Goku better, so I'm not going to call you by your saiyan name. Apparently you don't use it anyway." said Adamina. She thought that most saiyan names where stupid. Except for hers, only it wasn't really a saiyan name. Most saiyans were named after some battle, or something, or in the heir's case, after the planet. Piccolo thought that this family reunion was boring and wanted to leave, except for he thought that Adamina was extremely hot.

"Anyways, how did you get here? What happened all those years?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." Out of no where, a low rumbling sound was heard. "Oops! I guess I'm hungry. Man am I starving."

"Adamina, I made you some food." said Mr. Popo. Adamina turned around and looked at the food. She was drooling at just the site of it, let alone how delicious it smelled. She sat down and dug in. She ate just as fast as any of the other saiyans, except she wasn't messy.

"Hmmmm...Looks good." said Goku as he walked towards her. She looked up at him, swallowed what she was eating and glared at him, much like one of Vegeta's. And just to ensure he didn't even try to eat HER food, she growled loudly at him. Goku was scared and backed away. "Ok, ok, I'll eat when I get home. Geesh!"

"Well, looks like someone one's still possessive of their food." said Vegeta with a smirk. Adamina just gave him a dirty look and then continued to happily eat her food.

"At least she's not messy like some of the saiyans I know." said Piccolo.

"Be quiet Namek. I'm not as messy as Kakarot."

"Hey, leave me out of this."

"Well it's true Goku. You are the messiest eater I know. How does Chichi put up with it?" asked Dende.

While they were discussing eating habits, Adamina continued to happily wolf down her food, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. Every now and then she would pause, glance up at the sky, shrug her shoulders, and continue eating. "Adamina, what are you doing? Do you sense something?" asked Vegeta.

"Huh??? Oh, (swallow) I'm just making sure that what I was running from hasn't found me, that's all." she replied before going back to her eating.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid? We would be able to sense it so you don't have to worry about it." stated Vegeta.

"No I'm not. Its just that he has the ability to mask his ki very well. Only a few people know how to sense him, including me. It's just that we can only sense him some of the time." stated Adamina sadly. Adamina stood up and walked over to Vegeta. "Hey, can I meet your mate and son now?"

"Yes. Hmmmmm.."

"What????" asked Adamina, puzzled.

"You need some new clothes." stated Vegeta.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I guess I do." she said as she looked down at her ripped, battered, and burned armor. She cringed, remembering the pain she was in before. "Well, can we go now?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Thank you for everything. I guess I'll be seeing you later. Bye." said Adamina before she and Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corp.

"I guess I should be going too. See you two later." said Goku as he took off, waving before turning around and heading home.

*************************************** 

I hope you like my story. Please review!! Thanx :)


	2. Past and Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Adamina.

**Family**

**Chapter 2:**

**Past and Introductions**

************* On the way to Capsule Corp... 

"So, Geta, tell me about your mate and son." asked Adamina eagerly.

"My mate's name is Bulma. She has short, cerulean blue hair and amazing eyes of the same color. She likes to argue, especially with me and she's very smart and runs her family's corporation. My son's name is Trunks. When he was 8, I found out that he was able to turn super saiyan. He and Kakarot's youngest son are best friends."

"Hmmmmmm."

"What?!" asked Vegeta impatiently.

"Well, I believe, big brother, that you are completely in love with Bulma and you are extremely proud of Trunks." she said matter of factly.

"Hmph! What makes you think that?" snapped Vegeta.

"Calm down! Let's see...When you were talking about Bulma, you had a little smile on your face and your eyes just seemed to light up." Vegeta just kept his arms crossed and kept his face emotionless. "And when you were talking about Trunks, you had a proud look on your face. Geta, you can't hide how you feel from me. I've always been able to read you since I was like 3, so deal with it."

"Fine! Whatever. We are here." said Vegeta as he started to descend, with Adamina following suit. Then they both walked inside. "Woman! Trunks! Come here!" shouted Vegeta. They both walked in the living room but didn't notice Adamina because she was standing behind Vegeta.

"What the hell is it? You don't have to yell so loud you know! And for the millionth time, don't call me woman!" said Bulma angrily.

"Fine, sorry. I have someone for you two to meet."

"Really? Who?" asked Bulma. Trunks looked like he could really care less. ~Man, can we just get this over with so I can go back to playing my video game.~

"This is my little sister, Adamina. Adamina this is Bulma, and this is Trunks."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said Adamina with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. Here, how about I try to find you something to wear because your clothes look like they've seen better days. Vegeta, could I talk with you for a minute?" asked Bulma as she went off to find something for Adamina to wear, with Vegeta following behind her.

"So, your my auntie?" asked Trunks.

"Yep."

"Cool! Can you fight?" asked Trunks, happily.

"Of course. What good is a saiyan princess if she can't fight?"

"Good point. Wanna spar until my parents come back?"

"Sure, why not. I heard that you're a super saiyan already. That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, except me and Goten aren't as strong as everyone else."

"So, in time you'll be stronger. That's what training and sparring is for. Come on let's go." So they walked outside to spar.

************* Vegeta and Bulma... 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Vegeta, irritated that he didn't get to talk more with his sister.

"Well, I want to know when she came here, and why her clothes look like they've been to hell and back."

"You know when I left earlier today for no reason? Well, it was because I felt her ki, as weak as it was. As for your second question, I don't know for sure. I was going to ask her before you asked to talk to me."

"Well sorry! Anyways, Yamcha and Tien are here, so maybe you should go make sure they're not breaking anything and I'll go find your sister something to wear. Ok?"

"Fine! Why the hell are they here anyway?" asked Vegeta, not happy that they were here. Mainly because he had a feeling that they would find his little sister hot.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Master Rochi and Oolong are here as well." said Bulma as she walked towards her room. ~Great, not only do I have to worry about scar face hitting on my little sister, I have to worry about that perverted old man and pig. If they even look at her the wrong way, they're going flying through a window!~ Vegeta was fuming as he went to find the group.

************* Adamina and Trunks... 

"Trunks, umm I don't think I should spar in these clothes. They look about ready to just fall apart. Is there anything else you wanna do?" asked Adamina as she just realized the full extent of the damage to her armor.

"Ok. We could go play a video game. Come on." said Trunks as he walked back inside.

"What's a video game?" asked Adamina, confused as to what her nephew was talking about.

"I'll show you when we get inside."

"Ok." With that they walked back in.

************* Bulma... 

~Hmmm. I wonder what kind of things Adamina likes to wear. Maybe she'll like this shirt.~ She thought to herself as she held up a black baby tee with a v-neck and 'Hottie' written on it with red and orange glitter. ~And she can wear these jeans.~ She held up a dark blue pair of flared hip huggers. ~I think she'll look great in these. Hopefully, Yamacha, Master Rochi and Oolong don't hit on her or I'm pretty sure that they would have Vegeta to deal with. It would serve those perverts right though. They SO deserve it.~ And with that, Bulma took the clothes and went to look for Adamina.

Bulma went around the corner and ran into Adamina, literally. "Oops, sorry Bulma. I guess I wasn't paying attention." apologized Adamina.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I found you some clothes. I hope you like them. I'll show you to your room so you can have a shower and get dressed." offered Bulma as she lead the way down the hall.

"Thank you Bulma."

"No problem." Adamina's room was quite a ways away from Vegeta and Bulma's room, like Trunks'. Only her room was farther. It was at the very end of the long hallway, Bulma and Vegeta's was at the other end, and Trunks' was in the middle, on the other side. "Here's your room. You have your own bathroom so you don't have to worry about sharing. Everything you need is in their. And if there is something you need, just ask me ok? I'm going to make sure that Veggie hasn't killed any of the company. Just come to the living room when you're done." Bulma let Adamina into her room, handed her the clothes and then left.

"Wow. This room is huge. I'm going to have a nice hot shower. What did Bulma give me?" Adamina held up the clothes that Bulma had given her. "Damn, these clothes are cute! I think I love my sister-in-law already." She set the clothes down on the bed and went into the bathroom. She got undressed, chucked her old clothes in the garbage and turned on the water. Then she got in. Half an hour later, she got out, slipped on a robe and looked for a brush. She found one and started to brush her hair. ~Note to self, thank Bulma for everything.~ She let her hair stay down and walked into her room. She slipped on the clothes, checked herself over in the mirror ~Damn do I look good!~ and walked down the hall to the living room.

************ In the living room... 

Everyone was just sitting around, not really doing anything. Bulma was talking to Master Rochi and Oolong, Trunks, Yamacha, and Tien were playing a video game, and Vegeta was just standing, looking out the window. Adamina walked down the stairs and everyone just turned and gaped at her. Yamacha, Master Rochi, and Oolong had their jaws on the floor. And then, it began. "Hi, I'm Yamcha. You must be Vegeta's sister Adamina." he said as he walked over to her. Vegeta turned around and smirked. Boy was he going to have fun with this!

"Hello there. I'm Master Rochi." he said this with a sort of sick smile on his face as he also walked over to her. Adamina just looked at them, smiling, pretending not to notice they way they were all acting. ~If they even try anything, not only will they have to deal with me, they'll also have to deal with my big brother. And I highly doubt they want to deal with him.~

"Hi." said Adamina, giving a little wave.

********************************************************************* 

To be continued

Next chapter: Yamcha and Master Rochi find out what happens when you go to far. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, probably in a few days or so. Please review. 


	3. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except Adamina.

**Family**

**Chapter 3:**

**Thinking of You**

Last time:

Yamacha, Master Rochi, and Oolong had their jaws on the floor. And then, it begins. "Hi, I'm Yamcha. You must be Vegeta's sister Adamina." he said as he walked over to her. Vegeta turned around and smirked. Boy was he going to have fun with this!

"Hello there. I'm Master Rochi." he said this with a sort of sick smile on his face as he also walked over to her. Adamina just looked at them, smiling, pretending not to notice they way they were all acting. ~If they even try anything, not only will they have to deal with me, they'll also have to deal with my big brother. And I highly doubt they want to deal with him.~

"Hi." said Adamina, giving a little wave.

************* 

"I have a question for you Adamina." said Master Rochi.

"Yes?" she asked in a sort of sweet voice, but at the same time it was a little sly.

"Well, if your a saiyan, how come your tail is blue? All the other saiyans had brown tails."

"Because I'm special."

"Well I would have to agree with that." stated Yamcha as he inched closer to her. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and looked to Adamina. Adamina gave him a smirk as a reply to an unspoken question.

"How about we go outside. Its a little stuffy in here." suggested Adamina, leading the way. Everyone followed her, with Vegeta and Bulma being the last ones out.

"Aren't you going to do something about those 3? They're hitting on your sister. I would have thought that they would have gone through the window by now." asked Bulma, curious by Vegeta's strange behaviour.

"You'll see. There is a reason as to why she suggested going outside you know." said Vegeta with his trademark smirk. They went outside only to see Yamcha get even closer to Adamina. He was standing right in front of her, only like a foot away from her. Master Rochi was standing beside her, occasionally checking out her ass and her tail, which he thought would be kinky under certain circumstances. Oolong was doing the same thing as Master Rochi. Unknown to all of them was Adamina was laughing at them in her head. ~What idiots. I'm a princess for crying out loud! Do they honestly think they can get with me? They must be desperate and try this on every girl they think is beautiful. I'm surprised the cheesy pick-up lines haven't started yet. Let's hope they don't. Anyways, I'm going to show them what happens when you hit on the princess of all saiyans, and she doesn't like it.~

"Yamcha, I want to tell you something. I also want to tell you and you something as well." she said seductively as she pointed to Master Rochi and Oolong, and held Yamcha's chin.

"What?" said all three pathetic losers together, as they leaned in closer. Vegeta had a huge grin on his face, knowing what was coming. Bulma just watched.

"This." and with that she kneed Yamcha in the stomach, tripped Oolong, and sent Master Rochi into the bushes. "That's what you get for hitting on me. Do you honestly think I had no idea what you guys were doing? I can tell when someone's hitting on me, and I don't like it. You had no chance to begin with. So I suggest that you don't try it again. Do I make myself clear?!" she stated boldly.

"Yes ma'am." said the trio quietly, with hung heads, and Yamcha holding his stomach where she kneed him.

"Good. So, anyone wanna spar with me?"

The three just shook there heads and decided to leave. Meanwhile, while Adamina was having her fun, Tien was laughing, and so was Vegeta, except he was rolling around on the ground because he thought it was extremely funny. Boy, were they taught a lesson or what? Adamina looked over at Vegeta and shook her head. "Why are you rolling around on the ground laughing? I don't see how that was so funny?" she asked, confused.

"He's laughing because those 3 are so desperate and hopeless when it comes to girls. They hit on everyone. I'm ashamed that once I actually went out with Yamcha." said Bulma as she shook her head.

"You actually went out with that? Are you serious? I bet he wasn't happy when he found out you and Geta were an item, huh?"

"Sadly, yes. Oh, yeah, when he found out about me and Veggie, he wasn't happy at all, he even tried to get me back. He is so pathetic. And he cheats on everyone he has ever gone out with, including me. He deserved that, he maybe deserved more."

"Anyway, you two can get to know each other later. Right now I wanna spar with Ada. And you can't fight in that outfit." interrupted Vegeta impatiently, wanting to know just how strong his little sister really is.

"Yeah, I guess I can't. But what am I gonna wear?"

"I have something you can wear. And tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes, because your going to need some. I'm also going to give you what I don't wear anymore. Come with me." said Bulma as she went in, Adamina following behind her.

************* Meanwhile, back at the lookout... 

Piccolo was in his room, trying to meditate. But for some reason he couldn't focus. He finally gave up and just sat there, thinking, thinking about Adamina. ~Hmmmm. I could get lost in those big, sapphire blue eyes of hers. They're so beautiful. And those lips, so tempting. And her waist and hips and that tail. Piccolo, snap out of it! How come I can't get her off my mind? I can't focus on anything or even think about anything without thinking of her. Why is it I feel this way? I can't stand it! But, she is extremely gorgeous, not that Vegeta would let me even ask her on a date. If I even looked at her in a way he didn't like, he would probably kill me. I know he's killed people for a lot less. She seems so nice yet so strong and confident at the same time. And she's not arrogant like her brother, which is a good thing, I don't think the earth would be able to deal with two of them. Oh well, I think I should go see what Dende and Mr. Popo are doing, anything to get my mind off of her.~ And with that Piccolo got up and went to look for them.

************* Capsule Corp... 

"Here, you can wear this." said Bulma as she handed Adamina a black tank top and a pair of black sweats. 

"Thanks Bulma, for everything."

"No problem. Besides, that's what sister-in-laws are for. You might want to change fast because Vegeta isn't very patient when it comes to waiting. Well, I'm going to go work in my lab. I guess I'll see you guys for supper." said Bulma as she walked out of the room and to her lab. Adamina changed quickly and ran out of the house to Vegeta. He was standing outside of the gravity chamber and looked pretty agitated.

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently as he walked in the gravity chamber, Adamina following behind him.

"Why do you need to know? Let's spar." she said, equally as impatient.

"Fine." Vegeta turned on the machine and they began.

************* The Lookout... 

Piccolo was trying to pay attention to what Mr. Popo was talking about. Mr. Popo was teaching Dende and Piccolo how to cook better. Dende got it right of way but Piccolo had a hard time concentrating. "Piccolo?"

"What?" he replied monotonously.

"What's wrong? You seem to be not able to concentrate on anything. How come?" asked Dende.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot on my mind." he replied. ~I don't have a lot on my mind. Only Adamina.~

"Like what? You never have enough on your mind to cause you to lose concentration, so it has to be something big."

"I don't want to talk about it." he stated gruffly.

"Tell us Piccolo, maybe we can help."

"No. Because there is nothing you can do." With that Piccolo stormed off and slammed the door to his room.

"Obviously something is bothering him, otherwise he wouldn't have done that." said Dende, a little worried.

"Well there is nothing we can do unless he tells us. So let's let him be for the time being."

************* Gravity Chamber... 

Vegeta and Adamina had been at it for almost 2 hours. Neither one wanted to give in. They were almost as strong as each other. Both were standing on opposite sides of the room, breathing hard and trying to stare the other down. Neither moved. Then they both powered up their fullest, both super saiyan level 2 and lunged at each other. A flurry of punches and kicks flew, all being blocked. Vegeta had an all too familiar smirk on his face and grabbed Adamina's fists as she tried to hit him. He looked amused and she looked confused. Suddenly, Vegeta kneed her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. "Fuck...Vegeta...that...hurt... you...jerk!..." she said in between gasps for air.

"Apparently I'm the stronger of the two." he stated as he went to turn off the machine.

"No shit! You could have a least gone a little easy on me." she said angrily as she attempted to stand up.

"Well, if I did that, what would you be accomplishing? You know as well as I do that saiyans grow stronger after a fight. I was helping you." he said as he walked over to help her up.

"So, I still won't be strong enough to fight..." she didn't finish her sentence, because she fainted into her brother's arms. ~Shit! I shouldn't have hit her that hard. I'm such an idiot. And now the woman is going to yell at me for not being careful with her. Hmmmm. I wonder who Ada was talking about, that she still isn't strong enough to beat. Her power should have increased a great deal after the fight she was in before she came here. Oh well, I'll ask her later.~ With that he carried his sister, in his arms, to the house.

Bulma had just finished helping her mom set the table when Vegeta walked in. "Veggie, done so..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw that he was carrying Adamina. "Vegeta! What did you do to her? How could you do that to your little sister!" yelled Bulma. Trunks and Mrs. Briefs just looked to Vegeta, awaiting his answer.

"Do you honestly believe I would hurt my precious little sister on purpose? I would NEVER do anything to purposely hurt her! So stop yelling at me and leave me alone! It was an accident. She was more tired then I thought, ALRIGHT?!" and he stormed off to put her in her room.

*************************************** 

I hope you like this chapter. As always, please review. Next chapter: we learn more about Adamina.


	4. Worry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, only Adamina!

**Family**

**Chapter 4:**

**Worry**

"Vegeta, you need to come to bed. She'll wake up in the morning. You can't watch over her all night you know. You need your rest too, now come to bed!" said Bulma tiredly. Vegeta had been watching over Adamina since he brought her in a while ago. It was now midnight, but he still hadn't left her side, he didn't even eat supper. He just sat on a chair beside the bed, watching his little sister. "Vegeta, if you wont come to bed then eat something, anything. You haven't eaten since lunch time. I know your worried about her and all, but if she's anything like you then she'll be alright. Please Vegeta."

"I know that if she was like me she'd be ok. But if that were the case I wouldn't be here right now, I'd have eaten, and I'd be in bed. But she's not like me, so I have to stay here." said Vegeta, not once looking away from Adamina.

"Oh. I didn't know. How about I bring up something for you to eat? That way you don't have to leave her side." asked Bulma as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face beside his.

"Fine." Vegeta turned away from Adamina long enough to give Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek. Bulma walked out of the room and he turned back to his sister. ~How could I have been so stupid! I should have known better than to do that! I guess I was to eager to see how strong she was that I forgot that she couldn't handle physical attacks too well.~ Bulma walked back in the room a minutes later.

"Here you go Vegeta." she said has she handed him a tray of food. Vegeta instantly started to wolf it down. Bulma chuckled and he looked up at her, with a raised eyebrow. "Even when your in a bad mood, you still manage to eat like that." Vegeta just grunted as he went back to his eating. Bulma walked over to the other side of the bed and put her hand on Adamina's forehead. "Vegeta, I think she has a fever. We should probably take her to the med lab and check to see if she's okay." Vegeta put the now empty tray down, got up and picked up his sister. Then they walked down the hall to the med lab.

************* Meanwhile, somewhere in outer space... 

"Iver, come here NOW!!" said a tall figure sitting on a throne.

"My lord," he said as he bowed to the figure in the throne, "We are very close to locating Adamina. We now know that she is currently in galaxy 21E. It will only be a matter of time before we find her, and then you can reclaim her."

"Good work Iver. Continue with your search. Set a course for galaxy 21E!" said the figure. Iver left the room. ~Good, she WILL be mine again. Just wait little princess, I'm coming, and you are going to pay for the damage you did to my face! If you even thought you suffered before, what I'm going to do to you will make everything else seem like fun and games.~

************* Back @ C.C. (Med Lab)... 

Vegeta had just placed her in the regeneration. tank. "Come on Vegeta, now you have no excuse to stay up. You need to come to bed. She'll be fine now. We can check on her in the morning, and if anything does go wrong, your saiyan hearing will pick it up. So lets go." Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's arm and tried to pull him away from the tank.

"Fine. Let go." said Vegeta as he pulled her hands off of his arm. He took one last look at his sister before he and Bulma left the med lab.

************* The lookout... 

Piccolo was having a hard time sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He had been laying in his bed for the past two hours just staring up at the ceiling. He gave up trying to sleep half and hour ago. He decided to try again. He closed his eyes. And just like the other times, he saw her. She was wearing a dress. It was the exact same color as her hair and it went down to her feet. It had thin, spaghetti straps and it fit her curves perfectly. It showed a just enough cleavage. She looked extremely happy and had a huge smile, much like one of Goku's. Piccolo gave in to the dream and feel asleep.

************* Piccolo's Dream... 

He standing there, holding hands with Adamina. She was wearing that dress and was extremely happy. "Oh, Piccolo. I'm so happy! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Adamina." he replied.

"I wanna show you something, come on!" she said has she started to pull him along. It was then that Piccolo noticed that they were by the lake. "Lookie, the sunset. Its so pretty. I love it here." He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both stood there and watched the sun set. 

************* End Piccolo's Dream... 

"Hmm. I wonder why Piccolo would say Adamina in his sleep?" whispered Dende to Mr. Popo. They stood on the other side of Piccolo's door.

"Maybe its Adamina that's been on Piccolo's mind and causing him to lose concentration." suggested Mr. Popo.

"If that's true, then it seems that Piccolo is in love! See, there is a first time for everything. We should probably go back to sleep now, and leave him alone. If he knew what we knew, he would not be happy. So lets not bring this up, ok?" asked Dende as he headed to his room.

"Agreed".

************* 8 a.m. C.C.... 

"Hmm. Vegeta isn't up yet. Maybe I should go wake him up. Its not like him to sleep in. He's taking this pretty hard. She'll be fine and its not like he purposely meant to hurt her. It was an accident, and he was just trying to see how strong she is. He shouldn't take this so hard." said Bulma to her self as she got up from the kitchen table and walked upstairs to their room.

"Vegeta? Are you awake?" Bulma got no answer as she peeked into their room. So she decided to walk in and see if he was there and just not answering her. "Vegeta, come on its time to wake up now answer me. I know you can hear me. Hmmm.. He must have went to check on Adamina." So Bulma walked down the hall and into the med lab. "Vegeta, you in here?" she asked as she peeked her head in the door. The room was dark because it had no windows, so she couldn't really see anything.

"Yes, what do you want?" came the rude reply.

"Oh, well I thought that you were still sleeping because its 9 am and you didn't come down for breakfast. You should come eat. She's not going anywhere, so it'll be okay if you come and eat."

"No. I want to be here when she wakes up." came his reply, though this time it wasn't rude, it had some guilt in it.

"Fine, do you want me to bring it up here for you? That way you don't have to leave her."

"Whatever."

"You really care about her don't you? Well I have no problem with you staying here with your sister, just as long as you eat. Because everyone knows how much saiyans love to eat, and when they don't care if they eat or not is a sign that something is wrong."

"That's great. Are you going to get my food, or are you going to keep babbling? Some of us are hungry you know."

"Feeling a little better already I see. I'll go get your food, geesh. Men." Vegeta watched Bulma walk out the door then went back to watching his sister.

************* The lookout... 

"Good morning Piccolo. My, you look like you didn't get very much sleep. Are you feeling well?" asked Mr. Popo.

"No, I didn't get much sleep. And yes, I'm feeling fine." In walked Dende.

"Good morning Mr. Popo. Good morning Piccolo."

"Are you sure your feeling fine Piccolo, because we could probably help you."

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Now quit asking." snapped Piccolo.

"Piccolo, its obvious something's bothering you. Yesterday you weren't able to concentrate and it seems that you didn't get a lot of sleep. So out with it all ready. Or I will call Gohan and get him to get it out of you. Its your choice." said Dende.

"Its none of your business. Gohan won't be able to get it out of me so your wasting your time. Besides, if I do tell him, I'll make him promise not to tell you two."

"Well, I'm going to call him anyway. I think you need to talk to someone about it anyways." Dende went to go call Gohan.

Ten minutes later...

"He's on his way. He'll be here in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't want to tell us?"

"Yes, now quite asking or I won't tell even Gohan." snapped Piccolo. Dende and Mr. Popo backed off at the sound of his voice.

"Ok then, no need to yell." said an afraid Dende.

************* Capsule Corp... 

"Here's your food Vegeta." said Bulma as she brought him his food. He didn't look up at her, he just continued to watch his sister. She place his food on the desk beside him and sat down at it. "You should eat your food before it gets cold." Vegeta gave a hmph and started wolfing down his food. ~Geez, even when he's feeling guilty he still eats like a pig. One would think that he would slow down or something. Guess not.~

Minutes Later...

Vegeta had finished eating his food and went back to watching his sister. Bulma sat there and looked at him with worry. She got up and walked over so as to stand behind him. He didn't even look up or ask her anything. So, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He still didn't move, he just continued watching. "Vegeta, I'd have to say that you just might be one of the nicest, and caring big brothers in the world." Bulma whispered into his ear.

"Yeah right. If I was, then she wouldn't be in that regeneration tank right now. Nice try." stated Vegeta with bitterness.

"It was an accident, you know it and she knows it. So stop beating yourself up over it. Accidents happen and she'll be fine." said Bulma as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He ran one of his hands up her arm affectionately. "Hmmmm..I wonder where Trunks is, he didn't come down for breakfast either. Have you seen him?" asked Bulma in wonder.

"No I haven't." Just then the machine started to beep.

"See, I told you she'd be ok." said Bulma as she walked over to the machines control panel and started pushing buttons. The tank drained and Adamina's eyes blinked open. The door opened.

"Are you ok?" asked Vegeta as he walked up to her.

"I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than that to seriously hurt me." she replied as she gave him a hug. Vegeta hugged her back and pulled back.

"You mean to tell me that you were not seriously hurt? I'm pretty sure that going unconscious is a pretty good indication that your hurt pretty bad." said Vegeta, a little angry.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You worry too much, besides it was an accident. Are you done with the questions so I can go change and then eat, cuz I'm really hungry." she walked away, towards the door.

"I'll go make you breakfast." said Bulma as she walked over to the door also.

"Thanks Bulma." Just then the door flew open and in walked Trunks. "Hey Trunks."

"Hiya Auntie Ada. Are you feeling better?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Yep, a lot better."

"Trunks, where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast?" asked Bulma as she continued to walk out the door.

"Oh, I umm went to see Goten." said Trunks.

"Oh really, how come you didn't ask for permission?" said Bulma as she glared at him.

"I told Dad I was going. Didn't he tell you?" said Trunks.

"Really, because your father told me he didn't see you at all this morning. Now, one of you is lying and I want to know which one." Adamina was standing in the doorway, smirking. She was finding this funny. She knew that Vegeta was the one who had lied because she had felt Trunks come into the room earlier.

"Vegeta is." Everyone looked at her. They all thought that she had left already. "I felt Trunks come into the room earlier this morning, so Vegeta lied to you." stated Adamina matter-of-factly. Vegeta just glared at her. Bulma turned and glared at Vegeta. Trunks started towards the door, knowing that his mom was going to be really mad.

"So Vegeta, why did you feel you needed to lie to me? And it better be a good answer or else! So please, do tell."

"Trunks can take care of himself and besides I forgot, alright." said Vegeta as he stormed out of the room. Bulma just stood there, floored at what he said.

"That man. I swear, one of these days I'm going to find a way to kill him. Then we'll see who has the last laugh. Now I better go and make Ada breakfast or he'll bitch at me for that." Bulma left the room grumbiling to her self about how stupid men are.

************* The Lookout... 

"Hi guys." said Gohan as he landed. "Where's Piccolo?"

"Hi Gohan, he's in his room." replied Dende.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can get anything out of him. Do you guys think it's that bad?" asked Gohan as he walked in.

"Well, if Piccolo being even more cranky than usual and not being able to concentrate or sleep is any indication then I would say its pretty bad. Well, for him anyway." said Mr. Popo.

"I didn't think it was possible for him to be more cranky. I guess I should go about this carefully. Thanks for telling me." said Gohan as he disappeared inside. Gohan knocked on Piccolo's door and opened it. "Hello, Piccolo?"

"WHAT?!" Gohan jumped and hit his head on the door frame. "Oh its you. You can come in."

"Of course its me. Geez, try not to scare the crap out of me next time. That really hurt." said Gohan as he rubbed his head. The room was completly dark, Gohan couldn't see where he was going. "Why's it so dark in here? I can't see where I'm going? Ouch! Ooof!" Gohan had stubbed his toe on something and then tripped and fell flat on his face. Just then the lights turned on. "Oh, so now you turn on the lights. Thanks alot. So anyways, I've been told that there's something bothering you. Now, are you going to co-operate and tell me right away or am I going to have to do this the hard way? Its your choice." said Gohan as he got up off the floor.

"I'll tell you." said Piccolo as he sat on the edge of his bed, eyes closed, arms crossed, stern expression on his face.

"Good. I knew you'd see it my way. So what's the matter?" asked Gohan as he sat beside him.

"Well, it has to do with Vegeta's sister, Adamina..."

"What?? Vegeta has a sister? I'm confused, what are you talking about?" said Gohan completly baffled.

"Didn't your father tell you? It figures that he forgot." said Piccolo, shaking his head.

"Oh, wait, I remember now. Oops, sorry." There was a pause. "Hey, I think I know what your going to tell me." Piccolo just rolled his eyes at the boy. "Let me guess: you can't stop thinking about her and its causing you to lose your concentration and focus and its making you angry. Am I right?"

Piccolo's jaw dropped. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"It's simple. Firstly, Dende told me that you weren't able to concentrate and when you said it had to do with Adamina, well, I just put two and two together. You like her, and not just as a friend." stated Gohan.

"That's great, now how do I stop thinking about her?"

"You don't. Unless of course you get over her and move on, which could take a while or you could just suck it up and maybe ask her out on a date."

"You can't be serious. Me, ask Vegeta's little sister out on a date? You honestly believe he'll let that happen? That would be like me ASKING him to kill me. Think things through before you say them."

"So, maybe if she feels the same way too, then she'll stop Vegeta from doing anything. There is however, the chance that she doesn't and won't stop him."

"Well, she's not like her brother, but that's still not reassuring. But I'm not asking her out anytime soon, I just met her yesterday."

"Well then it looks like your going to have to get to know her better." said Gohan.

"And how do I go about doing that. I bet Vegeta's very protective of his sister."

"That might pose a problem. Hmmmm.. I'll have to think about that one. Let me think about it today and I'll let you know what I come up with tomorrow. Ok?"

"Fine. Gohan, I want you to promise not to mention any of this to anyone. Got it? Or else I'll make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

(Gulp)"Yep, crystal clear. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Good."

************* Capsule Corp... 

"Thanks for breakfast Bulma. It was delicious." said Adamina as she got up from the table. "So, when are we going shopping?"

"Your welcome. At least someone in this house thinks my food is good. Well, if your ready to go, we can leave now." said Bulma as she finished cleaning up.

"I'm ready, lets go."

"Okay, I just gotta go ask my mom if she needs anything and then we'll be on our way."

Four hours later...

The girls came back with tons of bags full of clothes and shoes (of course). Vegeta had just come in to take a break from training and saw them. "Women and their damned shopping. Its amazing how Bulma does so much shopping but isn't broke yet. And why she wants to do so much shopping is beyond me." he grumbled to himself.

"Of course its beyond you. Your a guy and guys don't like to shop. Besides, your a little dense so of course you don't understand." commented Adamina as she went to take her stuff to her room. "Remember Vegeta, I have saiyan hearing too, so your gonna have to watch what your mumbling to yourself about. I'm sure to comment on it." said Adamina as she disappeared up the stairs.

"She sure told you. Anyways, I bought you something." said Bulma as she put the bags down and walked over to him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Really, like what?"

"Oh, just a shirt." said Bulma as she wrapped her arms around him. "You stink, go take a shower."

"I'll take one when I'm done training for today. All you bought me was a shirt?"

"Its a nice shirt. You'll like it. Well I'm going to go put this stuff away and let you go back to your training."

************* Adamina's room... 

"There, everythings all put away. Hmmm.. what should I do now?" said Adamina to herself as she layed back on the bed and thought. "I know! I'll go visit Piccolo. I never did give him a proper thank you. Besides, I'll get to see him, in all of his Namek gorgeous glory. I wonder what Vegeta would do if he found out I have a crush on him? That could be interesting. I think I'll opt for not telling Geta." with that she walked out the door and down stairs.

************* Downstairs... 

Vegeta was still taking his break when she came down. She didn't notice him and walked towards the front door. "And just where are you going?" asked Vegeta.

"Ummm. I was just going to see Piccolo. I never did thank him for saving me." she replied as she continued to walk towards the door.

"Really? Is that the only reason? Or is their more to it?"

"Yes thats the only reason. What other reason would I have?" ~Uh Oh. Hopefully he doesn't figure out my real motive.~

"I don't know, you tell me. Just be home for dinner." said Vegeta as he got up and walked to the back door. "And don't get into any trouble."

"Me, get into trouble? I'm not the trouble maker in the family, you are. See ya later." and with that she left.

~Me, the trouble maker? She must have forgotten all the trouble she got into with Frieza and his minions. She always causes trouble.~

******************************************************** 


	5. From Good Moods to a Painful Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Adamina and my other characters.

**Family**

**Chapter 5:**

**From Good Moods to a Painful Past**

~Hmmm...I should have asked Vegeta where Piccolo is. Maybe I should go to that tower thingy and ask Dende if he knows where I can find Piccolo.~ With that she took off towards the lookout.

Minutes later she arrived to find a young man with short black hair talking to Dende. ~I wonder who he is? It doesn't really matter though. I came here to see Piccolo.~ Dende and Gohan turned to see Adamina approaching them. "Hello Dende. How are you today?"

"Hello Adamina. I'm doing well. And you?"

"I'm doing good. Who's that?" she asked pointing to Gohan.

"I'm Gohan. You met my dad yesterday, Goku. I'm his eldest son."

"Its nice to met you Gohan. I knew you looked kind of familiar. So, I was wondering if you guys know where Piccolo is, because I didn't really thank him properly yesterday." ~Hopefully, I don't come off as someone with a huge crush.~

"Well he is in his room. When you go in, go to your right and its down the hall, the fifth door on the left side." said Gohan. "And just to warn you, he's in a bad mood."

"Thanks Gohan." said Adamina as she walked inside.

~Well, it looks like I don't have to worry about finding a way for them to get to know each other. Looks like my work here is done.~ "Well, I should be going now. I promised Goten that I'd help him take on dad in a spar. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye."

"Bye Gohan." And with that Gohan left.

************* Outside Piccolo's room... 

~Hmmmm..What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he sees through my excuses? Oh, maybe I should just leave.~ She stood out side his room deciding if she should go in or not. ~I could stand here all day trying to figure this out but the only way I'll know is if I go in. Here goes nothing.~ She knocked on the door. But heard nothing. She knocked on the door again. ~Dammit. I know he can here me, he's a Namek. They have really sensitive hearing. I'll try again.~ So she tried again but still nothing. ~That's it! I'm going in.~ She carefully opened the door and peaked in. "Hello? Piccolo, are you in here?" she said as she walked in. The room was dark but she still closed the door behind her. "Piccolo, wherever you are come out. I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday." She stood there for a minute, waiting. Then she heard him chuckling and then the lights turned on. "What's so funny? How come you didn't answer me? And why was it so dark in here?" She asked, fuming.

"Its apparent that you can't sense power levels because you would have been able to find me." he replied with a smirk.

"So, what's your point. And you still didn't answer my question as to why you didn't answer when I knocked." She glared at him, momentarily forgetting her crush.

"Well, yesterday when Vegeta was on his way, you didn't feel it. It was apparent because you would have felt it before Goku even said anything. So I wanted to test my theory."

"Yeah, that's true. So, um...I really appreciate you saving me yesterday. Of all the planets I've been on, I don't think anyone would have even went near me. They would probably leave me there to die." She moved closer to Piccolo. Piccolo looked at her with curiosity. Suddenly, Adamina stood on her tip toes and kissed Piccolo on the cheek. Piccolo just stood there for a few seconds, letting it sink in. They he looked down to her. She was blushing. He smirked.

"Your welcome. You'll come to see that on this planet, people aren't so mean to strangers. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of people like that, but the people that protect this planet are kind. So, Adamina, want to go watch Goku beat his two sons? They're sparring right now, and Goten and Gohan don't stand a chance of beating him, unless they outsmart him. Its quite amusing."

"I'd love to." she replied and headed for the door. ~I don't think he's angry with me for kissing him. Maybe he's never been kissed before.~ "Gohan said that you were in a bad mood, but it doesn't seem to me that you are." She said as they took to the skies, towards the mountains.

"Well I was when I talked to Gohan, but I'm not anymore." he replied.

************* A clearing near the mountains... 

Goku and his sons were going at it hard. They all were powered up to Super Saiyan, but not any further because then Goten wouldn't be able to keep up. It had just started so no one had broken a sweat. Vegeta and Trunks had just arrived. Vegeta wanted to spar with Goku, and Trunks wanted to play with Goten. Just then, Piccolo and Adamina arrived. "Hi guys." said Adamina with a smile.

"Who's that?" asked Goten, with a confused look on his face.

"That's my Auntie Ada." said Trunks as he ran over to her. "Hey Auntie. Hi Piccolo. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we came to see the spar between Goku and his sons."

"Cool. Hey I have an idea." Everyone stopped and looked at Trunks. "Why don't we all spar together? Let's see here; Dad, Goku and Auntie against the rest of us."

"That doesn't sound very fair." stated Adamina.

"Its perfectly fair. Goku is the strongest here and Vegeta's second."

"Anyways Ada, it'll be the true saiyans against the three demi-saiyans and the Namek." said Vegeta.

"It doesn't sound very fair for them, but I guess it works. Lets go." said Adamina.

************* Hours later... 

The true saiyans had won. Well Goku and Vegeta did. Adamina got worked by Piccolo and Trunks. She was pretty embarrassed to get worked by her nine year old nephew. But it wasn't Trunks who knocked her out of the fight. It was the combined efforts of Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo had charged at her then suddenly moved out of the way for Gohan to deliver her a swift kick in the stomach. It hurt. A lot. But that was twenty minutes before they decided to call it quits. So she watched as Goku took on Trunks and Gohan. She couldn't believe that Goku wasn't that tired yet. He was incredible. Everyone else looked fairly tired, but not as tired as her. She was exhausted. She yawned and stretched. Now that it was over, everyone was sitting on the grass, relaxing and talking. Well everyone except for Vegeta. Vegeta was leaning against a tree. She laid on the grass sprawled out on her back, looking at the clouds. ~I'm so glad I found Geta. I think I love this planet. Its so peaceful here.~ As she thought this she drifted off to sleep. "Hey, Vegeta?" said Goku as he turned to face the older saiyan.

"What do you want Kakkarott?" was the rude reply.

"Why didn't you mention that you have sister ever? I mean, its apparent that you care about her a lot, so why didn't you ask us to help you find her? You know we would've done everything we could." Goku noticed that Vegeta looked shocked at this question. It also looked like he didn't know how to answer it.

"I didn't because I..um..uh..I..I" Vegeta was at a loss for words. He didn't know why he never mentioned Ada before. He glanced over at his sister and saw that she was sleeping. "I don't know why I never mentioned Little Star before." Everyone just looked at him for what he just said. He noticed this. "That's my nickname I've had for her since the day she was born alright." Vegeta had a small smile on his face.

"Why do you call her that?" asked Goku, though not really expecting Vegeta to answer. He thought it was great that Vegeta was acting the way he was.

"Maybe I'll tell you another day. We've got to go home before that woman bi..um yells at us for being late for supper." Everyone was surprised that Vegeta didn't swear. Half the time he swore even if Goten was there. "Trunks lets go." Vegeta walked over to his sister, who was still sleeping peacefully on the grass. Vegeta bent down and gently picked her up, so as not to wake her. She didn't even seem to notice. He took to the sky and headed for home, with Trunks right behind. Everyone watched them leave. Then they all turned to Piccolo.

"What?" asked Piccolo. Goku got up walked over to him.

"I should ask you the same thing." Piccolo was lost now. "You were going fairly easy on her. You don't even go that easy on Goten and he's eight. What's up with that? I think that you like her." stated Goku rather matter-of-factly.

"Your crazy. I'm going now." But Goku stopped him before he had a chance to get anywhere.

"You know I'm right. Why bother denying it. And don't worry, I won't tell Vegeta. But you better be careful if he finds out though. I'm pretty sure he'll make your life a living hell. And if your wondering how I know this, its because yesterday when her and Vegeta were talking you looked really bored and irritated, but yet you didn't leave. You stayed until she left. And today, you arrive with her. And with a smile on your face may I add. Then you go easy on her during the spar, while her nine year old nephew worked her. If you ask me, your going soft Piccolo." This earned him a smack upside the head.

"I am not going soft. And just because I arrived with her doesn't mean anything." he replied rather angrily.

"Yeah right. You got a crush on Trunks' auntie. Na na." said Goten as he stuck his tongue out at Piccolo. Then he decided to get a head start in case Piccolo decided to chase after him. Piccolo growled and was going to go after the mini Goku but was stopped by Gohan.

"I'd hate to say this but you know Goten's right. As rare as that is, it's true."

"I know. So know what?" asked Piccolo as he walked with them back to their house.

"Well you can ask ChiChi. I'm sure she'll know." said Goku. Piccolo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ask ChiChi? Hey I don't want everyone knowing. And if she knows, she'll tell Bulma. And Bulma might accidentally mention it to Vegeta and then my life will be a living hell. No, I won't ask your wife."

"Hey she knows a lot about these things. Trust me. Anyways, wanna stay over for supper, that way after you can ask her."

"Fine. Although I hope she hits you over the head with that frying pan for inviting someone over with out asking her first."

************* Capsule Corp... 

Vegeta and Trunks had just got home. Bulma was no where in site. "Good. She's not here to yell at me for something I didn't do." He mumbled to himself. "I'm going to put Ada in her room. Go see if your mother's here or not." said Vegeta as he walked upstairs, not waiting for a reply. When he got to her room, he gently placed her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Adamina smiled in her sleep, causing Vegeta to smile. "Sleep well Little Star." He walked out of the room only to run into Bulma. He still had a smile on his face. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. This shocked Bulma.

"Someone's in a good mood. Apparently the reason why she's sleeping now isn't your fault, huh?" she said as she gave him a kiss. He smirked.

"The reason why she's sleeping is because she's tired from our spar with Kakarott, his two sons, Piccolo and Trunks. It was me, her and Kakarott against everyone else. Piccolo and Trunks worked her and then Gohan was the one who put her out of the spar. But she's not hurt so I'll let Gohan be for now. I know she'll be fine." said Vegeta as he started to walk down the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Sounds like you two had fun this afternoon." said Bulma as she leaned into him as they walked.

"I guess you could say that. Although she had more fun them me, I'm sure." he replied. Bulma chuckled. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You, the stubborn, stuck up, Prince of Saiyans just admitted having fun. Well, like they say, there's a first time for everything. Your also in a better mood then you've been in all of the time I've known you. And all of this just because your little sister is back."

"She's always been able to put in a good mood. No matter how bad of a day I'd be having, or if I was extremely angry with Frieza, she'd always be able to cheer me up. It would either be by her being all sweet and innocent or her causing trouble for Frieza and his minions. And she caused a lot of problems for them. Those pathetic excuses for guards could never catch her in the act of doing it, she was too good for them, even at the age of 3." Vegeta's smile seemed to grow as he said this. "Anyways, when's supper going to be ready? I'm starving."

"I don't know. My mom said that she'd make supper, but I have no idea when she plans on having it ready. I could go ask her. I'll be right back, ok?" Bulma walked off in search of her mom.

******** Capsule Corp... 

Adamina woke up to the smell of food. She also woke up because her stomach's growling also woke her up. She walked downstairs and saw Vegeta and Bulma sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching Trunks playing a video game. She smiled. ~I'd never thought I'd live to see the day Geta actually cuddling with someone other than me.~ Vegeta finally noticed Adamina as she stood at the bottom of the steps smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How was your nap?" he asked.

"My nap was good. The only reason I woke up is because I'm starving. It looks like your in a good mood." she replied as she went to sit on the chair.

"Well supper should be ready in about 20 minutes. Veggie is in a good mood, otherwise he'd be training right now not cuddling on the couch with me." said Bulma. Adamina nodded in agreement.

******** Later that night... 

It was a little before midnight and Adamina couldn't get any sleep. So she decided to go sit on the roof and look at the stars. As she sat there, she didn't notice Vegeta come up and sit beside her. "It looks like I'm not the only one unable to get some sleep." said Vegeta as he looked up at the sky. Ada didn't say anything. Vegeta turned to look at her and saw that she had tears in her eyes and down her face. He reached over and brushed away her tears with his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked as he did this.

"It's nothing." she replied, still not facing him.

"I don't believe that for a second. I hate to see you sad. Ada please tell me what's bothering you. Does it have to do with what happened to you since I last saw you?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, tears in her eyes. He could only think of one time he saw her look this sad and depressed.

"Yes, it does have to do with what happened to me. I don't want to ever go back." Her eyes started to fill with more tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wiped them away as soon as they appeared. She didn't want to cry, especially not in front of her brother.

"You won't go back. I won't allow it. What did happen to you Ada? If you don't want to tell me I'll understand but I should know eventually. Please Ada?"

"Well, when I was five, after Frieza took me away, he sold me to Lord (shudders) Donovan. To him, I was his most prized possession. I was beaten and tortured a lot. I was tortured most of the time. If I even looked at him the wrong way, I was punished. I was no longer the trouble maker I used to be. I couldn't be, otherwise he just might have killed me in his rage. That's how it was up until I turned 14. That's when I became his play thing, forced to do whatever he asked of me. It was horrible. I wanted to die, to get away from it, but I couldn't. I thought of you and I had hope to continue living. I knew that Frieza wouldn't have killed you yet so I decided to try and stay alive." Her eyes were filled with tears again, threatening to fall. Vegeta was shocked to hear all of this. He felt guilty for not looking for her sooner. She wiped away her tears and continued. "Anyways, that's how it was up until I got away. He is the only thing I fear, but I knew I had to get away from him. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he was powerful from what I heard and what I saw occasionally. When we were stopped on some planet so that his minions could gather more slaves, I decided it was my only chance to get away. I put on my armor and made a dash to the launching bay of the ship. I took out every guard that stood in my way. His more skilled guards and his general were out getting slaves so it was easy. However, when I got to the bay, Donovan was already there. He expected me to try something like that and was waiting for me. He fired a blast at me, but I easily dodged it. I powered up to super saiyan and threw a blast at him. He easily dodged and blasted me. I couldn't move in time and got thrown threw the side of the ship. To top it off, I landed on a bunch of sharp, pointy rocks. Before I even had a chance to get up, he was on me and started to punch me in the face repeatedly. Next thing I know, I'm being tossed into a hill. I raised my power and charged at him. I got in a few good punches and kicks before he tossed me aside. He told me to give up and he would go easy in my punishment. I didn't believe him and charged at him again, my power increasing. I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could. He fell to the ground in pain. That was my chance to escape. I ran back to the ship, got in a pod and took off. I kinda programmed a course. It was just to take me as far away as possible. And well, I landed here, on Earth. That's why my armor looked the way it did. But you didn't see me before Dende healed me. I'm so glad I found you. I missed you so much." She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had been holding it in for so long that now was the time to let it all out. Vegeta put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Ada leaned her head on his chest as he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed the back of her head. Suddenly, she shoots her head up, a look of panic on her face. "Oh no. He's on his way." She started to cry even harder as she buried her face in Vegeta's chest.

"I won't let him take you. I'll do everything I can to protect you. We will not be separated again, I promise. I'll make him pay for everything he did to you. He will die. How long till he gets here?" asked Vegeta, anger in his voice. He was going to make Donovan pay for everything he did to his little sister. No matter what it took.

"I..think he'll be here in about four weeks."

"Then I'll train during that time. Tomorrow I'll got to Kakarott's and get him to train with me, that way I'll become stronger. He'll probably end up helping me in this battle but that doesn't matter. As long as Donovan ends up dying, I'll be happy. I don't want ' you to be by yourself at all. I want someone with you at all times. And Bulma does not count. I don't anything happening to you. I don't care who your with, just as long as your with someone who can fight, got it?" She nodded her head in agreement. "I think that you should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." He looked down at her and saw that she had just fallen asleep. He got up, with her cradled in his arms and went back inside. He tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Little Star. Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what." With that he walked out of the room, careful to not make a sound, and went into his room.

************************************************ 

Any suggestions, or ideas for what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, send to mystique_yami@hotmail.com . Thanks. :)


	6. The Kiss and the Plan

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Family**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Kiss and the Plan**

******** The next day...

Vegeta just arrived at Goku's house and knocked on the door. ChiChi came to the door. "Hello Vegeta, how is your sister?" she asked as she let him inside.

"She's fine. Where's Kakarott? I need to talk to him." replied Vegeta rudely.

"He's in the living room." Vegeta walked into the living room and found Goku, watching cartoons with Goten.

"Kakarott, I need to speak with you."

"Hey Vegeta. Can't it wait until this is over?"

"No. I need to talk with you NOW!" growled Vegeta.

"Okay, geesh. You could have a little patience you know, it wouldn't hurt." Vegeta just 'hmphed' in reply. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Outside." said Vegeta as he walked out of the living room.

"Why do you want to talk about outside?" asked Goku in his usual clueless manner, as he scratched his head.

"No you third class dolt, I want to talk to you outside!"

"Why didn't you just say that?" asked Goku as he followed Vegeta outside and away from the house. Vegeta didn't answer, he just kept walking until he figured he was far enough away from the house. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It has to do with my sister, and why she looked like hell when she came here. The one who did it to her is on his way. Ada said that he'll do anything to get her back, and that he's extremly powerful. She's almost as strong as me and yet she was badly hurt. I won't allow him to take her back." Vegeta was clenching his hands as he spoke. Goku noticed this.

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'll help you. I'll make sure he doesn't take your sister. We should probably start training today. And we should get Gohan to help. How long till this guy gets here?"

"About four weeks."

"Alright, let's go get Gohan and start training." Vegeta nodded and they went back to the house to get Gohan. After telling Gohan what Vegeta told Goku, Gohan agreed to help out. So they took off to a field and started training. They decided that they'll use the Gravity Room later that day.

******** Capsule Corp... 

Adamina spent the morning with Bulma and Trunks, mostly with Trunks. He taught her to play video games, and was now regretting it because she beat him at all of them. He didn't mind a whole lot though, he was just glad he had an aunt. After lunch, Adamina decided to go see Piccolo, so she took off towards the lookout.

******** The Lookout... 

"Hello Adamina." greeted Mr. Popo as she landed.

"Hello Mr. Popo. How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Is Piccolo here?"

"No he's not. He's meditating somewhere."

"Oh." Just then Dende walked outside of the palace to find Mr. Popo talking to Adamina.

"Hello Adamina. What brings you here?" greeted the little green guardian.

"Hello Dende. I came to find Piccolo."

"Well, he's off meditating near the forest where he found you."

"Really, thanks. I'll see you guys later. Bye." said Adamina as she took off.

******** The forest... 

Adamina had found Piccolo without any trouble. But when she got there, she saw that he was deeply into his meditation and decided to leave him alone for now. Just as she was about to leave, he broke his meditation and noticed her there. "Adamina, what are you doing here?" he asked as he got up. Adamina was about to tell him some excuse when she sensed Donovan. She started to tremble. Piccolo looked worriedly at her before he decided to go and comfort her. "What's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then she decided to tell him. So Ada told Piccolo about Donovan and what he's done to her. When she finished telling him, she started to cry, unable to hold it in. ~She's been through so much. How could anyone do such a thing to her? Who would want to? I should help her.~ Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Everything's going to be okay. No one's going to let him hurt you again. Vegeta, Goku and me especially."

Ada didn't really expect him to comfort her, let alone hold her and say that he's one of the few who especially wouldn't let anything happen to her. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. Piccolo looked into her eyes. They stood there, Ada in Piccolo's arms, looking into each other's eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity, they realize what they're doing and look away. Ada started to blush madly. Even Piccolo was blushing a little bit. Ada looked back up and noticed that Piccolo was blushing. She turned his head so that he was facing her and before Piccolo even realizes what she's doing, she kisses him on the lips, having to stand on her tip toes to do so. This shocks Piccolo for a second. Then he gives in to his feelings and kisses her back. The kiss lasts for what seemed to be an eternity, when in all actuality it was like a minute, until they're interrupted by Goku, Gohan and Vegeta arriving just then.

"Namek, stop kissing my sister!" growled Vegeta warningly. Piccolo complied, not wanting to upset Vegeta any further. Adamina emits a low growl as she walks over to Vegeta. Goku and Gohan just look at each other, then smile.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here?!" snaps Ada as she pokes Vegeta in the chest.

"Well, we needed to talk to you." replied Vegeta.

"Really? Well we need to talk right now." stated Ada as she grabs his arm and starts to pull him away from everyone else.

While Ada had pulled Vegeta away to talk to him, Goku and Gohan decided to talk to Piccolo. "So Piccolo, what's it like to kiss the Princess of all Saiyans, knowing how much her brother can't stand you?" said Goku. Piccolo glared at him, causing Goku to back up a little.

"Come on Piccolo, what was it like?" asked Gohan, fully knowing that he was probably going to get a smack upside the head for it. And he was right, Piccolo did smack him.

"It's none of your business, besides it's not like I made the first move or anything, she did." Gohan and Goku just gapped at what Piccolo just said. 'She made the first move? She must like him as well.' thought the two of them.

******** Ada & Geta... 

"What were you doing? And why do you look like you were crying? If that Namek caused your tears, then he's dead!"

"Geta, it's not like that. I had sensed Donovan again and he asked what was wrong. I told him what I told you last night. I started to cry and he comforted me. And for the record, I kissed him, he just kissed back. That's all." said Ada as she looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with her brother, fearing he would be furious with her. Vegeta stood there dumbfounded. He had never expected Ada to kiss Piccolo, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. ~So that's why she wanted to see him the second day she was here. I was right to question her motives. Who would've thought?~

"Little Star, don't worry. I'm not angry with you or him." Ada looked up, shocked at what her big brother said.

"You're...not?"

He shook his head as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "No, it was your choice. And I don't care who you choose, as long as you're happy. That's all that matters to me."

"I love you Geta. You're the best big brother in the world." said Ada with joy as she gave him a big hug. Vegeta smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"How about we go back to the others? I need to talk to Piccolo. Don't worry, I'll be as nice as I can to him." Ada nodded in agreement as they flew back to the others.

******** The others... 

Ada and Vegeta just got back. "Namek, we need to talk, now!" stated Vegeta as he motioned for Piccolo to follow him. So, Piccolo followed, thinking that this wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want Vegeta?" asked Piccolo when Vegeta finally landed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for kissing my sister. Instead, I'm going to give you a warning. If you break her heart, you will die an extremly painful, and slow death. Do I make my self clear?" Piccolo gulped and nodded his head, unable to say anything because the look Vegeta was giving him. They then flew back to everyone else.

"So, does this guy have any weaknesses?" Gohan asked Ada.

"Umm...Not that I know of, well except kicking him in the crotch. But he'll probably be more on guard then he was when I fought him."

"Oh."

"So who's all going to fight?" asked Goku.

"I'll tell you who's not going to. And that would be Ada." said Vegeta as he landed, with Piccolo right behind him.

"Why not? I want to fight." stated Ada as she crossed her arms and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta also crossed his arms and glared back.

"Because, it's you he's after. You can't be there when we fight him." stated Vegeta.

"Vegeta's right, it would be too risky." said Piccolo. Goku nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I won't fight." said Ada, defeated.

"Good, I also don't think the two boys should be involved as well. We don't need them getting hurt." said Vegeta. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Piccolo, I don't want you to involved either." Everyone looked at Vegeta in shock. "You, the boys, and the rest of the pathetic Z fighters will be our last defense to stop Donovan from getting Ada. Understand?"

"I understand." Piccolo said simply.

"Good, then go and tell the others this and take Ada with you. If he gets here sooner than expected, I don't want her alone. She may be stronger than the rest of you but I'll feel better about not being with her if someone else is with her. Me, Kakarott and Gohan are going to go train in the gravity room. Ada, keep up your guard." Everyone nodded in agreement to what Vegeta said. With that, they went their separate ways. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corporation. Piccolo and Ada went to first find Tien and Chaotzu.

********************************************* 

Please review. Thanx :)


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah, blah...

**Family**

**Chapter 7:**

**Memories**

Piccolo and Adamina had just finished telling Krillian and 18 about what was going on and the plan. Krillian agreed with it but 18 didn't. She had to take care of little four year old Marron, but Ada understand. They were the last people they had to tell. They had already told Yamacha, Tien and Chaotzu and they all agreed. Piccolo and Ada were hovering in the air, not knowing what to do now. "Piccolo, I want to see how well you fight." states Ada has she lowers herself to the ground.

"Why?" asks Piccolo as he lands in front of her.

"Well, I didn't really get to the full extent of what you can do that one day when everyone sparred. I want to see how well you'll do against me, and I don't want you going easy on me like you did last time. I'm almost as strong as Vegeta is so you don't have to worry about hurting me." Ada had the infamous Vegeta smirk on her face as she said this. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I didn't know that then. But if you insist, then I'll spar with you. Its not like we have anything else to do."

"Oh, I insist." And with that she lunged at him, ready to punch him. Piccolo was sort of expecting her to try something like this and at the last second flipped over her head and landed behind her, turning around to face her. She half expected this and went to kick him, and just like she expected, he moved out of the way. But she was ready, as soon as he moved, she straightened herself and sent a round of punches his way. He managed to block them all, as she hadn't powered up yet. That's how it was for the next few hours, except they both eventually powered up, with Ada only powering up to what Piccolo was at. They both stopped when they got tired, well Ada wasn't as tired as Piccolo, but she was still a little tired. Then, out of no where, a loud rumbling sound was heard. It was Ada's stomach, and apparently she was hungry. Piccolo chuckled at her. Adamina put her hands on her stomach and smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry. Wanna come back with me to Capsule Corp so I can get something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Oh come on Piccolo, please? Geta said that he wants me to be with someone who can fight at all times. Please Piccolo?" She stood right in front of Piccolo, with her hands on his chest, as she said this. She also had the puppy dog look on her face. Piccolo, defeated, sighed and nodded his head. "Thanks Piccolo." said Ada as she gave him a peck on the cheek, grabbed his hand and took off towards Capsule Corp.

******** Capsule Corp... 

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were training in the gravity room since they left Piccolo and Ada to tell the others. They had just decided to take a break and walked into the house just as Adamina and Piccolo walked in the door. The three of them smirked as they walked into the kitchen. Ada just 'hmphed' as she too walked into the kitchen with Piccolo right behind her. Bulma and ChiChi were in the living room and had caught the smirk and both were a little confused. A few seconds later, it dawned on them what the smirk was for. Bulma and ChiChi were smiling as they figured it out. "Piccolo and Ada sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ada and the baby carriage." chanted the two of them as they burst into giggles at the end. Piccolo had an expression of indifference on his face, while Ada stood there, trying to figure out what they meant. It finally dawned on Ada and her face went beet red. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan all chuckled. Ada tried to compose herself but just then Goten and Trunks came downstairs. They both saw that Ada was blushing and were confused as to why.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Goten.

"Umm..Well..you see..it's like this...I.." stumbled Ada, trying to think of what to tell them. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) Vegeta cut her off.

"She's blushing because her and Piccolo are dating now." stated Vegeta with a smirk. Ada wanted to go and smack her brother upside the head, but remembered that she was hungry so she decided against it and walked over to the fridge.

"So does that mean you two are going to get married?" asked Trunks.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Ada, not knowing any Earth customs.

"It's the Earthling custom to join a couple for eternity." stated Vegeta as he looked in the cupboards for something to eat.

"oh, so it's like the whole marking thing?" asked Ada as she started to look in the fridge for something to eat.

"Yes, like that." replied Vegeta.

"Well then, Trunks I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Me and Piccolo just started dating." Trunks looked unhappy with her answer, but she didn't catch it. Everyone else did, but decided to leave it. "So Geta, did you and Bulma mark each other?" asked Ada in an attempt to get the attention off of her and Piccolo. Bulma went red and Vegeta had a look of shock on his face. Both of them tried to say something, but couldn't form any words. Ada noticed this and turned around to see their faces. Everyone else (except Trunks and Goten because their confused) is laughing at the two. "Apparently you are. I knew anyways, I saw Bulma's mark this morning. I just wanted to what your reaction was." stated Ada as she chuckled and went back to finding something to eat. "Piccolo do you want anything?" she asked with her head stuck in the fridge.

"Water."

"Alright. Here you go." Ada handed Piccolo a bottle of water and went back to looking for food. A minute later, Ada decided to make herself a couple of sandwiches to snack on to satisfy her until supper. "So, Goku, ChiChi, did you two mark each other?" Adamina asked as she started making her sandwiches. Everyone, who were still laughing at Bulma and Vegeta (who was yelling at them to stop), stopped and looked at Goku and ChiChi. Both started to blush and answered at the same time with a quiet 'yes'. "Thought so." said Ada as she sat down at the table (across from Piccolo) and started eating one of her sandwiches. "Just out of curiosity, I was wondering if you, Gohan, had a girlfriend?" asked Ada in between bites of her sandwich. Gohan went completely red.

"He does. And her name is Videl." shouted Goten from the couch. Gohan went even redder but at the same time looked like he was going to smack his little brother.

"Is..this..true?" asked Ada through bites of her second sandwich. Gohan turned back to Ada and nodded his head.

"Why are you asking all of this Little Star?" asked Vegeta as he sat down beside her, looking at her last sandwich that she hadn't touched yet. Ada turned to face him and noticed him looking at her sandwich.

"I'm asking because I'm just curious. And stop looking at my sandwich like that. You can go and make your own." said Ada as she finished her second one and picked up the last one. Vegeta gave a little pout as she did this. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of it. Vegeta continued to pout and stare at her. Bulma rolled her eyes at how pathetic her husband was being. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to stare? Oh, wait, I forgot. You're not nice, but you're still not getting any of my sandwich. So there!" Ada stuck her tongue out at him, then went back to munching on her sandwich. Vegeta still didn't stop looking at her. "Alright! Fine! You win! You can have the rest of my sandwich. Geesh." she handed him the rest of her sandwich as she got up from the table. Before she walked away, she smacked him upside the head. He turned to look up at her, a smirk of victory on his face. Ada growled at him and decided to hit him again. This time he was ready for her and caught her wrist. She growled louder at him. He laughed. Meanwhile, everyone just watched the two, amused at how Ada gave him the sandwich so easily, etc. "Can I have my hand back?" asked Ada.

"No."

"Vegeta let me go. NOW!" growled Ada. Vegeta shook his head no. She growled and went to punch him with her other hand. But he caught this one as well. "Vegeta please let me go." whined Ada. Again Vegeta shook his head no. "Why not?" she said in a whinny voice.

"Because I don't want to."

"What the hell kind of reason is that. I don't find this fun. Let me go." snapped Ada. Vegeta continued to smirk and shook his head no again. Ada's growl got louder. By this time everyone was laughing at the two, mostly at Ada. "It's not funny." growled Ada to everyone that was laughing, even Piccolo was chuckling. Vegeta stood up, still holding on to Ada.

"How about you come train with us?" asked Vegeta.

"How about I don't want to train so I'm not going." stated Ada as she glared at him.

"Oh, come on. When's the last time you trained? I think you should." Goku and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter when the last time I trained was. I don't want to train." said Ada as she tried to get away from Vegeta.

"Must have been a long time ago. Well if you don't want to train, then what do you want to do?" asked Vegeta as he let go of her.

"About time you let go. What do I want to do? Let's see here...Hmmm...I want to get to know you all better."

"That's a great idea." said ChiChi.

"I agree. You guys can train later." said Bulma. Vegeta didn't look to happy about this but decided that there was no way of getting out of it. So they all went and sat in the living room. ChiChi and Goku sat on the chair. Bulma, Vegeta, Adamina, and Piccolo sat on the couch (in that order). Goten, Trunks, and Gohan sat on the loveseat.

For the next hour, they talked about everything that had happened, from the time Goku and Bulma first met, till they day Ada landed on Earth. Vegeta was the only one who didn't join in unless to make rub something in. "So Adamina, what about you?" asked Goku. Ada wasn't expecting anyone to ask about her, even though she should have, it would only be fair seeing that they told her about themselves. Vegeta glared at Goku with a look on his face that said 'If-this-causes-her-to-cry-I'm-going-to-make-you-cry!' Goku noticed Vegeta's look and decided to change his question. "What I meant to ask was, what was the planet Vegeta like?" Goku glanced over at Vegeta and didn't see that look on Vegeta's face anymore so he assumed that Vegeta wasn't going to hurt him now.

"Well from space it was blood red and had white stripes going through it. It was very pretty, however when you were on the planet it wasn't at all as beautiful as the Earth is. It was pretty barren, except for some stupid looking bushes and the buildings. But hey, it was home and every saiyan loved it. If they would have known that Frieza was going to destroy it, they would have at least tried to defend it. What else do you guys want to know about?" Ada was happily remembering the planet but wanted to change the subject in order to keep the homesickness at bay.

"What kind of things did you and Vegeta do for fun?" asked Gohan.

"Well Vegeta trained for up to 18 hours a day. I played pranks on the elites and some of the lower soldiers and the royal guards. They had a hard time catching me in the act of doing something. They were really pathetic. I also went around and visited every saiyan baby. And know that I think of it, I remember visiting a baby with the same hair style as Goku's for the last month that the planet existed." said Ada, now deep in thought.

"That's because it was him." stated Vegeta. Ada looked at him in disbelief.

"Then that would mean he's Bardock and Pascha's son." said Ada. Everyone else looked confused.

"Pashca and Bardock were mates?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, but not many knew. Not even his team. Only the med staff and I knew."

"How did you know? And how come no one else knew, not even our parents?"

"No one else knew because they were good at keeping it concealed from everyone. And mom did know, but not because anyone told her. She just suspected that they were. The reason I knew is because Pascha always looked out for me and she figured that because I was little, I wouldn't tell or fully understand anyway. And I never did tell, until today that is. Besides I always hung around Bardock and his team when they came back from a mission. They were more fun then the elites. The elites always worried too much whenever I went off and did things. Even the second class soldiers did. But for some reason, the majority of the third class knew that I could handle myself pretty well and let me do a lot of things that the stupid guards and elites wouldn't have let me do."

"So, was Vegeta a trouble maker when he was younger?" asked Bulma.

"Contrary to what you might believe, he wasn't a trouble maker at all. He never stepped out of line. I'll have to admit he acted like a spoiled brat, but he still never caused trouble. He was always the one to get me out of it, right Geta?"

"Yes, and you're lucky I did, otherwise you just might not have made it to see your third birthday." stated Vegeta.

"Oh whatever, I wouldn't have gotten myself killed. I never did anything that stupid." said Ada rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh really. What about that time you snuck out in the middle of the night to go check out the cave that was rumoured to have a giant cat creature living in it? You're lucky that one of the lousy guards saw you sneak out and told me otherwise you would have been a midnight snack for it. Its a good thing I got there in time otherwise you would have been." stated Vegeta.

"Okay, so maybe I did get myself into really dangerous situations, but give me a break. I was only 2 and a half years old, how was I supposed to know any better?"

"I have a question. What was grandfather like?" asked Trunks. Vegeta and Ada were both surprised that Trunks would want to know about him.

"Well, he was mean, didn't care about anyone really, not even more or Geta, or even mother. He only cared about ruling the planet, conquering other planets, and keeping Frieza happy." said Ada with resentment in her voice.

"Oh." said Trunks.

"What was your mom like?" asked Goku. Ada and Vegeta exchanged a sad look. Vegeta went to say something but Ada beat him to it.

"Our mother was kind and caring. She was always there for us and she stood up for us when father said that we weren't doing our best or something. All the saiyans loved her and looked up to her. The women wanted to be like her and all parents wanted their daughters to grow up to be like her. She was very beautiful from what I remember." Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Most said she was the most beautiful saiyan woman to ever live." Ada had to stop, she had tears in her eyes and didn't feel she could go on. She tried not to cry, but it didn't work and she ended up crying into Piccolo's chest. Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder as he continued for her.

"Our mother was the strongest female saiyan, well at the time. The people feared her as much as they loved her. She was stronger then even half of the elites. I've heard a rumour that she was even stronger then our father. I believe that this was true. He always seemed to be afraid of her, especially when he had insulted one of us. Her temper was worse than even his." Vegeta was interrupted by ChiChi.

"So that's were you get your temper from. Was her temper better or worse than yours?" asked ChiChi. All she got in reply was a 'hmph'.

"So, what happened to your father?" asked Gohan.

"Frieza killed our father right after he destroyed the planet" stated Vegeta in a tone that said he didn't care about that.

"How did you two escape the destruction of the planet?" asked Gohan.

"We were both sent out on an assignment by Frieza." stated Vegeta. Adamina nodded in agreement, her tears were under control but she was still leaning into Piccolo.

"How old were you two when the planet blew up?" asked Piccolo.

"I was three and Geta was eight." said Ada.

"What happened to your mother?" asked Piccolo. Adamina's eyes started to fill with tears again as she buried her face in Piccolo's chest. Vegeta was the one to answer, even though it was through gritted teeth.

"A year after the planet was destroyed, Frieza decided that our mother was to much of a threat and decided to kill her in front of us. We weren't allowed to look away, Zarbon and Dodoria made sure of that." Gasps were heard from everyone. "Frieza said that what he did to her was what would happen to anyone who disobeyed him." Vegeta was angry and it was apparent he was holding back tears, despite how hard he was trying to conceal them. It pained Bulma to see her husband like this. The only other time he saw him this sad was when he woke up that one night after remembering when Frieza took Ada away from him. Bulma decided to wrap her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Vegeta responded by wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair, still trying not to cry. Ada was already sobbing into Piccolo's chest, who had his arms around her. Piccolo kissed her on the forehead. ChiChi, Goku, and Gohan figured it was time for them to leave.

"We're going to go now. We'll see our selves out." said ChiChi as she, Goku, Gohan and Goten got up to leave. Everyone said their good-byes, except for Ada because she was crying so much that she couldn't get a word out. Instead she waved.

After they left, Trunks went off to find his grandfather (Professor Briefs). Vegeta couldn't hold in his tears anymore. He could careless if Piccolo heard him cry but he refused to cry again in front of Goku again. Adamina looked up as soon as she heard Vegeta crying. She had never heard him cry. Not even after Frieza killed their mom. He refused to cry in front of her. "Geta, are you okay?" she asked softly, voice a little shaky from her crying. She turned around to face him and put a shaky hand on his shoulder. Vegeta turned and looked at her, tears staining his face. It was then he realized that she had never seen him cry. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. They softly cried into each other, letting out the many years of pain and suffering. Piccolo and Bulma decided to leave the two alone and went out side.

"It was very sweet of you to comfort Adamina." said Bulma to Piccolo once they got outside.

"I couldn't stand to see that look of pain on her face. I just wanted to make it all better for her then and there. She's gone through so much, more than I could've imagined." stated Piccolo with his back turned to Bulma, as he was looking up at the sky. Bulma walked up beside him.

"You must love her." stated Bulma simply as she turned to look at him. Piccolo blushed slightly.

"I..uh..well..umm...I--" stammered Piccolo as he was cut off by Bulma.

"See, I'm right and you know it. Well I'm glad that Adamina found someone in such a short period of time. I'm even more glad its you. You two make a perfect couple." sighed Bulma as she watched the clouds. Piccolo's blush went deeper but then he composed himself and watched the clouds as well. Just then, Mrs. Briefs walked out the door.

"There you are. Bulma dear, why are Vegeta and Adamina crying? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Nothing happened mom. Everything's fine."

"Then why are they crying? I've never seen Vegeta cry before. Heck, I didn't think he could cry."

"I've never seen him cry either." said Bulma as she began to tell her mother about the conversation that occurred earlier.

"Oh my. That's so sad. I had no idea. Are they going to be okay?" asked Mrs. Briefs, who looked like she was going to cry.

"I think so. If not I guess Piccolo and I will be there for them. Right Piccolo?"

"Of course." stated Piccolo.

"Huh, why would Piccolo be there? And Piccolo, why is your shirt wet?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"The reason why my shirt is wet is because I was comforting Adamina."

"Oh, how kind of you. Say, are you two dating?"

"Yes."

"How wonderful! You two make such a cute couple!" said Mrs. Briefs as she walked back into the house. "(giggles) Trunks is going to have a cousin one day." she said this just as she disappeared into the house. Piccolo heard this and had a slightly shocked expression on his face. Bulma had also heard and shock her head.

"Sorry 'bout that. Its just that sometimes she gets carried away. We should probably go inside now and make sure that she's not bothering Veggie and Ada." Piccolo nodded in agreement and they both walked inside.

When they came in they found that Mrs. Briefs was talking to Adamina (who had stopped crying) about Piccolo, marrying, and having kids. Adamina's face was beet red. Vegeta wasn't helping either, instead he was chuckling over it.

"MOM! Leave Ada alone. Geesh, her and Piccolo only started dating today." shouted Bulma.

"That's not an excuse." said Mrs. Briefs. Bulma sighed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two loud rumbling sounds were heard. "I guess I should start making supper. Piccolo would you like to stay?"

Piccolo looked over at Adamina then back over to Mrs. Briefs. "Yes, I would."

"Alright then. I'll go make supper." With that she walked into the kitchen.

Adamina walked over to Piccolo. "Just out of curiosity, why are you staying? Before we came here, you didn't even want to come. But now you want to stay. I'm confused." Piccolo cupped her cheek with his hand and looked in her eyes and smiled. ~I could get lost in those eyes. Not that I would mind.~

"I'm staying because I want to spend more time with you." Adamina slightly blushed. Piccolo moved closer to her, while she stood on her tip-toes. and then they kissed.

"Alright you two. That's quite enough. I really don't need to see you two kiss anymore today." stated Vegeta with a smirk, as he purposely ruined the moment. Bulma rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head and went into the kitchen to help her mom with supper. "Anyways, I'm going to go train until supper. Either of you care to join me?"

"No." they replied in unison. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Fine, but you two better behave yourselves, or else."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Go and train cranky pants." said Ada as she waved him away. Vegeta glared and growled at her then turned and started walking to the gravity chamber. Just then, Adamina started to tremble. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Piccolo caught her before she hit the floor.

"Ada, are you all right?" asked Piccolo, worried. Vegeta, upon hearing this, ran over to them.

"D..Donovan's cl..closer than I thought. He could be here sooner then I thought." Adamina fainted, unable to deal with the thought. Piccolo picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Follow me." stated Vegeta as he lead Piccolo to her room. Vegeta stood in the doorway as Piccolo gently placed Adamina in her bed and tucked her in. He gently brushed away a couple of baby blue strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Then careful not to make another sound, the two, most important men in the princesses life, walked out of the room, making sure to close the door gently as they left.

********************************************* 

I hope you like this chapter. I was going to go on but I decided that this chapter was long enough and decided to stop it there. Anyways, please read and review. :)


	8. Rage and Supper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z. But Adamina is my character and so is Donovan and his henchmen.

**Family**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rage and Supper**

"I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to my sister. He'll wish he never met Ada. I'll make sure he dies a slow, agonizing death." spat Vegeta when he and Piccolo walked into the living room. "I'll tear him limb from limb. I'll disembowel him. If he even lays one finger on her again, I'll--Arrrggghh!!"

"Vegeta, are you okay?" asked Piccolo.

"What the hell do you think?!"

"Maybe you should go let off some steam before you kill someone." stated Piccolo.

"Fine!" Vegeta stormed off to the gravity chamber, mumbling about killing Donovan, leaving Piccolo alone in the living room. Just then Bulma walked in.

"What's up with Vegeta? And where's Ada?"

"Ada sensed Donovan again and fainted. Vegeta's really angry over this development. He's already planned out Donovan's death."

"Figures. Is she gonna be okay?"

"I think so."

"Maybe you should go and stay with her until supper just in case. I'll send Trunks to get you two when suppers ready. Okay?" suggested Bulma.

"Alright." Piccolo went upstairs to Ada's room while Bulma went back to helping her mom with supper.

********Gravity Chamber... 

"I have to get stronger. I need to protect Ada. I will not have her taken away from me ever again. I have to be the one who destroys him, not Kakarott. It is my responsibility as her older brother to take care of her and protect her. Donovan will pay for his crimes. No one hurts or uses my sister and gets away with it." shouted Vegeta as he trained at 1000 times gravity. "He will die the most painful death that anyone has ever died. There is absolutely no way he is taking my sister again. No way in hell will I let her be taken from me again!"

********Adamina's Room... 

Piccolo walked in and saw that Ada wasn't in bed. He quickly scanned the room and saw her out on the balcony. He walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stood beside her.

"I guess so. I'm better than I was at least." she replied, not looking at him, but up at the sky. They both stood there for a few minutes, unable to think of something to say to each other. The silence continued for another minute until Adamina decided to say something. "I want to thank you for comforting me today. I really appreciate it." said Ada as she looked at the ground, absently playing with her hair.

"Your welcome." said Piccolo as he lifted her chin up to look at him. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before kissing. When they finally decided to end the kiss, they looked at each other and smiled. Then they kissed again, this time more passionately then their previous kisses. They ended this kiss after a few and then Ada wrapped her arms around Piccolo's waist and leaned against his chest. Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"When is supper going to be ready? I'm starving." said Ada. Piccolo sweat dropped.

"You saiyans are all alike. All you guys think about is food." said Piccolo as he shook his head.

"We are all not alike. And we don't always think about food. Well, not me anyway." said Ada as she looked up at him and pouted.

"Riigghhtt. Sorry, I forgot. All you saiyans think about is eating and fighting. My mistake." said Piccolo, chuckling.

"Ha ha. Very funny Piccolo. I was being serious. And you still never gave me an answer. When is supper going to be ready?" said Ada as she turned around, crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. Piccolo walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Supper will be ready soon. Bulma said she'd send Trunks to get us when it was ready."

"Oh. So, what do you want to do until then?" asked Ada with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm. Well..." Ada trailed off as she walked back into her room. Piccolo followed, closing the balcony doors behind him. Piccolo sat on the big, comfy chair and Ada sat in his lap. "We could get to know each other better, or we could just cuddle and kiss. Your choice. We could always get to know each other better later." said Ada as she looked into his eyes.

"I think I like the second option better." said Piccolo as he kissed her. Ada returned the kiss and snuggled into Piccolo at the same time. Piccolo wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. They eventually broke off the kiss and just cuddled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Ada and Piccolo growled at being interrupted. "Auntie Ada, Piccolo. Suppers ready." said Trunks as he opened the door to her room. He looked around and saw them on the chair. "Ewwww. Gross. Geez, get a room or something." said Trunks as he scrunched up his nose at them. Ada and Piccolo chuckled.

"Um, Trunks, we are in a room. You're the one who came in. You could have just told us through the door. Its not like we wouldn't have heard you. Now lets go eat. I'm starving." said Ada as she shooed Trunks out and started walking down the hall and eventually into the dining room. Upon entering the dining room, she noticed that Vegeta wasn't there yet. "Where's Geta?"

"I guess Trunks didn't get him yet. I think he's in the gravity chamber." said Bulma as she set the food on the table.

"Okay. I'll go get him." said Ada as she left the room.

********Gravity Chamber... 

Ada walked into the gravity chamber, which caused the gravity to turn off. This caused Vegeta to go flying into the ceiling. "How many times do you people have to be told not to just walk in when I'm training! At least give me a warning or something!" shouted Vegeta as he landed back on the floor, not yet noticing it was Ada not Bulma or Trunks.

"Well soorrry, crabby pants. But you don't have to be so rude. Geesh, I just came to tell you supper was ready. But if you rather not eat that's fine by me. That just means more for me and Trunks." said Ada as she spun around and started walking out. Vegeta just realized who it was and went after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"If you think that I don't want to eat, then you have completely lost your mind. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Its just that crashing into the ceiling or wall is not enjoyable." said Vegeta.

"I can imagine it's not. But anyways, supper is ready and I'm starving. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me or can we go eat?" said Ada as she impatiently tapped her foot. Vegeta shook his head and chuckled.

"No, there is nothing else. Let's go." With that the siblings went off to eat.

********Meanwhile, somewhere in space... 

"Iver, have you pin pointed the planet Adamina is on?" asked Lord Donovan.

"Yes my Lord. The planet is called Earth. We should arrive there in approximately three weeks." said Iver as he bowed.

"Good work Iver. Set a course for Earth." ~Just you wait little saiyan princess. You will be mine again. Then you'll wish you never escaped from me.~

********Capsule Corp... 

Supper was pretty much uneventful except for Trunks' and Adamina's contest to see who could eat the same amount of food in the least amount of time. Ada had won. Their little contest had disgusted everyone else at the table. "I don't want to ever see you two eat like that again. That was completely revolting. Mind you, its not as revolting as when Kakarott eats." said Vegeta as he shook his head in disgust.

"Sorry." replied Trunks and Ada at the same time.

"What's for desert?" asked Trunks. Everyone (except for Ada) looked at him like he was crazy or something. "What???" Trunks was puzzled by their looks.

"You've been around Goku and Goten too much. Do you honestly believe that your getting desert after eating like that?" said Bulma.

"Awwww. But mom, that's not fair, Auntie Ada started it." whined Trunks.

"Well, she's not getting desert either. So it's perfectly fair. And even though she started it, it doesn't mean that you had to take her up on her challenge." stated Bulma.

"Well, seeing as how I'm not going to get any desert, I think I'll get down from the table and find something to do." said Ada as she got up from the table. Piccolo got up as well and followed her into the living room. Ada stood in the middle of the living room, thinking about what she was going to do. "Hmmmm. What to do, what to do? I know!" Ada started walking towards the front door. "I'm going out to fly around. I'll be back later." stated Ada as she opened the door. "Coming Piccolo?"

"I guess so." replied Piccolo as he walked over to her and they both left.

When they were out of the city, Piccolo decided to ask her why she wanted to go flying. "Ada, why did you want to go flying?"

Adamina turned to him. "Well, this way we get some time alone without having to worry about being interrupted." Piccolo just nodded his head.

***************************************************************** 

Next Chapter: Adamina's and Piccolo's time alone. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Anyways, please review. :)


	9. Time Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Family**

**Chapter 9:**

**Time Alone**

Adamina and Piccolo flew to a secluded lake (not the one near Goku's house cuz that's not secluded) that was in the middle of a forest (not the forest near Goku's either). It was peaceful and quiet, not another soul in site. They both landed and Piccolo walked over to Adamina to hold her. However, Adamina had other things in mind and she walked over to the water side, appearing to not notice Piccolo walking over to her. Piccolo growled in frustration. ~What is up with her? I know she saw me walking over to her, so why did she walk away.~

Ada smirked the infamous saiyan royal smirk at the sound of Piccolo growling. He didn't see the smirk because her back was to him. Piccolo floated over to stand beside her but just as he got there, she floated over to the middle of the lake. Piccolo started to growl again, just louder. Adamina's smirk got bigger and she turned around, making her face expressionless before she did so. But that wonderful inherited smirk decided to grace her face as she called Piccolo over with her finger. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her, not sure if she was going to move on him again or if she was actually planning on staying in one spot. He stood there for a minute, much to the annoyance of Adamina.

~Why isn't he coming over here. What do I have to do, spell it out for him? Come on Piccolo, it's not that hard. I'm not going to move this time, so get that cute, green butt over here. NOW!~ Adamina's patience was wearing thin. She had even subconsciously started tapping her foot in the air. Piccolo looked over at her and saw her tapping her foot and that her smirk was starting to turn into a scowl. ~Maybe she's more like her brother than I thought. And if that's true, then she's not very patient. I guess I got to go over there. She better not move this time or I'm going to go meditate in my cave.~ Piccolo flew over to her. While he was flying over, Adamina was telling herself 'Now, don't go and get angry at him for not coming over sooner. Be nice. You love him, don't go scaring him away.'. However, as soon as he was in front of her, all thoughts of not saying anything about it dissolved. "Took you long enough!" she spat.

Piccolo's expression turned from one of confusion to a cold, hard one. "Well, if you hadn't of moved every other time I went towards you, I wouldn't have taken so long. I wasn't sure if you were going to move again. And if you're not happy with that, then I'm going to go meditate somewhere, ALONE!" spat back Piccolo. He then turned around and flew off. Adamina stood there for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. When it did sink in, she flew to the shore, fell onto her knees and started to cry. ~What have I done. Now he's mad at me. Oh, he probably hates me. Damn that temper of mine. How is it I can never let anyone get too close to me? I know he's not like every other guy I've met.~

Piccolo hadn't got very far when he heard her sobbing. He stopped, mid-air, trying to decide whether he should go and comfort her or just leave. ~I could just leave, but what if she tells Vegeta? He'll kill me for sure. But I have a feeling that's not the only reason I feel like going and apologizing. Damn it. This is all Gohan's fault. If he hadn't have made me so soft... Who I'm I kidding, I may have known her only a few days, but I wouldn't leave her. Ever.~ With that final thought, Piccolo flew back to Adamina.

Piccolo landed in front of her, kneeled down and lifted her chin up, wiping away her tears with his thumb in the process. Adamina looked up at him with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting him to come back. Piccolo smiled at her as he looked into her gorgeous sapphire eyes. Then, Piccolo said something that was uncharacteristic of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I guess it's just that I'm so used to dealing with your brother that when you yelled at me, I instinctively yelled back. I'm really sorry." said Piccolo as he brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess my temper got the best of me. I'm sorry." said Adamina.

"No, it's not alright. I made you cry. I shouldn't have made you upset. If your brother knew--"

"Well, he's not going to know. So you don't have to worry about him. You didn't know I was going to cry. Hell, I didn't even know I was going to cry. Let's not worry about this. We came out here to spend some time alone with each other, not have an argument. So let's enjoy our time together." said Adamina as she put her hand on Piccolo's cheek. Piccolo closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying every moment of it. While Piccolo still had his eyes closed, Adamina decided to lean over and kiss him. Piccolo wasn't expecting this and didn't kiss back right of way. Adamina pulled back from him and Piccolo saw that she had a scowl on her face.

"What? It's not like I knew you were going to kiss me. And you didn't have to pull away so soon, I was about to kiss back." said Piccolo with a little exasperation in his voice. Adamina's scowl turned into a smirk and she had a twinkle in her eye. Piccolo was a little confused over her actions, but decided not to question it, lest her temper get the best of her again. In one quick motion, Adamina pushed Piccolo to the ground and she was laying on top of him. Piccolo looked even more confused and her smirk just grew. She kissed him roughly on the lips as she let her hands wander all over his chest. Piccolo kissed back just as roughly and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kissed lasted for a few minutes until it was broken off by Piccolo.

"What is it?" asked Adamina, curious as to why Piccolo would want to break off that kiss.

"Something just wrapped itself around my waist. It startled me a little." said Piccolo.

"It was my tail. Sometimes it has a mind of its own." said Adamina matter-of-factly. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Riiiigggghhtt. Of course it does." said Piccolo sarcastically.

"It does. I'm not lying. Most of the time I can control it. It's just when I'm completely absorbed in something else, it does things on its own." said Adamina.

"So, I guess that means you were completely absorbed in our kiss."

"Oh, and you weren't? If you weren't completely absorbed in it then you wouldn't have broken it off so abruptly." Her train of thought was lost as Piccolo kissed her. One of Piccolo's hands left Adamina's waist and went to her tail. He started to pet it. Adamina didn't even realize he was doing it until she heard herself starting to purr. ~Hmmm. Interesting. She purrs. Makes you think that saiyans are more like cats then monkeys. Well, it almost does, if it weren't for the fact that they turn into giant apes at the sight of a full moon. Oh well. I don't mind.~

******** C.C... 

"Vegeta?"

"What do you want woman?" replied Vegeta sharply as he left the GR and walked into the living room. Bulma walked over to him rather seductively. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. Bulma walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, what is it?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, someone should go get your sister. It is rather late and she doesn't know her way around yet so she could get lost. And seeing as Trunks went to bed a few hours ago, I was thinking you should be a good big brother and go get your sister." said Bulma in a sweet and innocent voice.

"I will not go get her. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, I don't want to see what her and the Namek are doing." replied Vegeta.

"Aren't you curious in the least bit as to what they're doing?" asked Bulma. Vegeta snorted.

"Me? Curious as to what those two are doing? Hell no. I know that there is one that they are not doing but that doesn't mean they're not doing other things." said Vegeta in disgust.

"What aren't they doing?" asked a confused Bulma. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Honestly woman. And you call yourself a genius." Bulma glared at her husband. "Namek's are asexual, remember? I think you can figure the rest out for yourself." stated Vegeta gruffly.

"Oh. I forgot. Well, you have to go get your sister or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I won't fix the GR." Vegeta just shrugged at that. "Or I won't make your meals."

"I can make my own if I have to." stated Vegeta simply.

"Well then, or else you won't be getting ANY for two weeks."

"Two weeks? Just because I won't go get my sister, even though she is perfectly safe with the Namek? Ha, like you'd last that long." laughed Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Do you honestly want to find out the answer to that? You know how I am when I'm determined to prove you wrong. Besides, I don't think you could last that long. So why don't you just get your sister and we won't have to worry about not getting any for two weeks. What do you say?" said Bulma, a smile on her face.

"Fine. But you owe me big time. And if she yells at me for getting her and taking her home, I'm telling her its all your fault. You can deal with her. Her temper is a lot like mine. The only reason no one on this planet has seen her temper is that she's likes to make good first impressions. After she gets to know people better, then her true personality comes out."

"Oh, so is she a lot like you? 'Cuz if she is, I don't think the world could handle two of you." said Bulma in surprise.

"No. We only share some personality traits. She's a lot nicer and a hell of a lot more forgiving than I am. But she has a pretty bad temper, so I'd watch out if I were you." stated Vegeta. With that, he left to go find his sister, praying that her and Piccolo weren't doing anything other than talking.

*************************************************** 

I hope you like this chapter. What's going on in Ada's mind as she kisses Piccolo? And what will Vegeta see when he finds his sister? And will anything out of the ordinary occur to either Piccolo, Vegeta, or Adamina? Find out in the next chapter. :P


End file.
